United Military Alliance (UMA)
United Military Alliance As the community has been rebuilding during the early stages of 2017, Sehzan arose with Crawford to take over. Everyone took sides, some with Sehzan and some with the military community. It was hard for everyone, as everyone was falling and growing weaker as Sehzan and Crawford grew. At first it was all cancerous, a mess. After Auel left the Republic went into Decay.. It started Falling. As Evora grew and Aurea went into its 5th month. Though the Republic started falling they did not give up, Logan took charge and they continued to stand. Now the Military community comes to repair itself, though we have new enemies that arise, it plunges our repairs days behind, but puts it all together. Vaiken rises, and so does Avalon. Here is where we all come together after many many years. January 29th, 2017, A war broke out. It all started with Joe Kyro Leaving Kyronia and Giving the Actual Military community a chance against the Spar community. A huge alliance formed, it was Evora, Republic, Avalon, Vaiken, Aurea, and Kyronia. Joe started it by leaving Kyronia and handing it to Murdock, he told Citadel Rhodes to gather everyone. He did so. They all attacked Snow, Mod, Castle and York. The Alliance won Castle, mod and snow. York remained to the Crawfords and Sehzans. They almost had it until it ended in a spar match between Germain and Murdock Kusan. Score Being 6-5. ☀January 30th, 2017, Last night or this morning apparently, someone formed the UMA. (United Military Alliance.) Sehzan and Crawford were already in the GA, (Grand Alliance.) It ended up being sorta like Axis V. Allies, with the traditional militaries unifying against the supposed "powerhouses." -Edited from here down The time comes, the Alliance moves on York, Aurea boasting a dozen members, Avalon has 15, the Republic and Kyronia bring a combined total of roughly a dozen. Evora remains absent since Choco Bites said he couldn't make it before hand. Aureans position on the bridge, Avalon forming a few lines infront of the fountain, riot shields in hand. Then the Republic and Kyronia form a joint line nearby. Aizen commented, "It's the largest rally I've seen in awhile." The Alliance was running E-85 Racing hype, in preparation for a massive D-Day scale battle. Sehzan was made aware of the situation, and Paynius arrived. He said something along the lines of (The real thing is lost to history) "*hazy* We aren't gonna fight, but we'll keep York and we win the battle. * hazy *" The Alliance, astonished by his lack of table manners, ignored him and garrisoned York. Azrael kept Paynius' brain occupied while around a half dozen Sehzan show up. A shouting match ensues, Sehzan holds on the bridge just outside the PK zone. The Alliance waits, when finally they tell Sehzan they have two minutes before they forfeit York. Then a battle raged, both sides contributing fiercly. Though activity was wavering, neither side gave in. The fight went on until 1:00 am EST, and it came down to a 1-versus-3 guild spar. Revontheus was sparring for Sehzan, and Philip Ullr, Sear and Hythes/Citadel Raven for the Alliance. They raced to Delta Battle Arena and straight into a room. Albeit, 1 vs. 3 is an unfair fight, Sehzan agreed to the terms of a one & done fight. The spar was fierce for a couple minutes, Revontheus doing well against his opponents. Though, the Alliance sparrers were doing just as good. Philip Ullr instructed Sear to preserve his health in case Revontheus managed to cut through him and Citadel. The final blow, delt by Philip brought victory for the Alliance. And with that, Sehzan withdrew from York. Category:Conflicts